Getting Arizona Help
by HollywoodLives4ever
Summary: One conversation makes Callie realize she has made a serious mistake. Arizona can no longer ignore and deny, her issues go deeper than anyone had realized. AU.


All week, this had been going on. Arizona had said not one word. 2 women and 1 man, Callie had been going on dates with.  
Leaving Sofia with Arizona those nights. Callie would brag in front of Arizona in surgery and during lunch. At this point, she was more than sure, the Latina was trying to make her jealous. To Arizona it made her ex-wife an ass.

But today, today...it would stop. Arizona will not stand for it any longer. No one makes a fool of her. No one, not ever.

Ether her ex-wife was selfish or crazy, maybe both.

* * *

The blonde doctor walks up to Callie, who is eating lunch. She clears her voice and Callie looks up.

" I want to talk to you, in private right now. "

Callie is stunned at the obviously angry doctor. But gets up and follows her to a empty on call room.

" What's wrong Arizona ? "

Arizona's eyes flash with anger and she points at Callie.

" **_YOU_ **! You and your immature behavior toward me ! How dare you ! "

Callie steps forward.

" What the hell are you referring to, Arizona ? ! "

" All freakin week ! Monday through last night ! Being a whore ! Telling me everything you do with them ! Trying to make me jealous ! "

Callie's voice is bitter.

" **_Jealous_** ? ! Why would I do that, Arizona ? **I ENDED OUR MARRIAGE ! NOT YOU** ! "

" Damn right ! You did, it was ** _you_ **! You wanted out ! Away from our marriage ! To do what ? ! Be a damn whore ? ! "

" **NO** ! To stop the fighting ! To get some ! You _never_ gave it up to me ! Always had some excuse ! I needed attention, love ! "

" **_SEX_** ?! What are you, 18 ? ! You never told me ! "

" Bullshit ! I did many times ! Only 2 of the 10 did you have sex with me ! 1 of the 10, you cheated on me ! Like I wasn't good enough ! "

" And here we go again ! You know what ? ! **Fuck Lauren** ! I never loved her ! I made a mistake ! One freakin mistake ! "

" You committed **adultery** ! I meant _nothing_ to you ! "

" You were everything to me, Callie ! I had PTSD and emotional turmoil ! "

Callie stops and really looks at Arizona. For the first time. She finally sees, the blonde is hurting so badly. The cheating was never about her.

She sits down and shocks Arizona pulling her in her lap.

" Arizona, do you realize this is the first time you have said that ? Admitted you're not emotionally healthy ? "

Arizona tries to pull away but Callie holds her tighter.

" I'm not crazy. "

" I didn't say you are, Arizona. Emotionally healthy is coping well. Expressing emotion right. Do you think using sex is a healthy outlet ? "

" Don't you ? "

" No, I don't. Boxing, running, drawing, talking, and crying are healthy. But sex...no. You had sex because you really thought orgasm, would lead to healing.

Arizona, this is very serious. You need professional help, away from this hospital. I can come with you. "

" **No**. Not unless we're a couple. Callie, it's all or nothing. Love me or leave me alone. "

" **I love you**. I can't leave you alone, I've tried...I can't. Because somewhere along the way, you became locked in my heart. "

" Then show me. **Now** , show me. "

Callie kisses Arizona and hugs her tightly. Arizona begins crying.

" I'm taking you off your shift. You and I are getting on a plane and going to California. Where you will get some help and rest. "

Callie unlocks the door then carries Arizona to her car. She then goes inside to Jackson.

" Callie, what's wrong ? "

" Arizona is done with her shift. Cancel any surgeries and schedule new surgeons. She is having a nervous break down. I'm taking a three week vacation.

We're going to California to get her help. "

" Ok, Torres. It's done then. You can go. I will mail both of your vacation checks. "

" Thank you, Jackson. Bye. "

* * *

Callie goes back to the car and drives home. She carries Arizona inside.

" Callie ? "

" I'm packing my suit case. Then we will go get your stuff. We are leaving tonight. Me, you, and our daughter. "

" Okay. "

Two hours later, they arrive at SIA. Callie walks up to the airline ticket desk.

" I need 3 tickets to San Diego, CA please. "

" Okay, the next flight leaves in 2 hours at 5 : 30 pm. That will be a total of $1,500 for economy or $2,500 for business. "

" Business please. We are doctors with a small child. "

She is handed the tickets after paying. Callie goes back to Arizona and Sofia. They go through security and wait for the plane.

When the plane arrives, Arizona is shaking. Callie guides her on and into their seats. The plane takes of 20 minutes later.

" Callie, are we coming back to work ? This feels permeant. "

" I know. I hope so, Arizona but if working else where helps us move on together, then so be it. "

" What about our friends ? "

" We _can't_ let that stop us from doing the right thing. Our private lives are **not** their business. "

Arizona nods and sighs sadly. They may be moving to California.


End file.
